Solitude is not good for me
by AshuraO
Summary: After Derek buries his sister he go's feral, letting his wolf take over. He runs in the preserve in full wolf form for days. He comes across someone in his territory a boy who smells of home, warmth and mate. Story is in Stiles P.O.V. Rated M for Language, Zoophilia, sexual acts and bodily harm.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so going into the preserve at night to find a body was not one of my better plans.

We were walking deeper into the woods when I hear a twig snap off to the left I look at Scott,  
Only to see past him, deep red eyes in the dark. In a panic I grab at Scott and was about to said ' _we need to leave_ '.  
When a big black something rams into us from behind. I fall to the ground, hearing Scott's screams.  
"SCOTT!" I scream getting up, I look around frantically for Scott only to see nothing.

I get out my phone turn on the flashlight, now that the moon was block out by clouds. Seeing some broke branches going that way.  
I start walking fast, trying to make out the line of bent brush and pushed leafs, made by that thing dragging my best friend.

' _Hope he is Okay, well he will be once I find him! Yeah just a walk in the woods and we be out eating curly fries, yeah_.'

It's getting harder to see where to go, than I hear it. A howl, my blood runs cold I start running yelling for Scott.  
I don't see it before it's to late. A drop off.

I see, vines roots dirt, the sky full moon shining ,rocks more vines, stars twinkling and then black.

It hurts. "wha..." I slowly open my eyes it's still night. My Leg is throbbing I look to see my left leg is hanging off some vines keeping my lower back off the ground by a few of inches, my jeans are off my right leg and tangle up in vines on my left leg.  
I look up to see how far I fell. "Gasp" that's got to be at lest a 30 foot drop. ' _How did I survive falling that_...'

Looking around some more I see I'm in a dry river bed, high cliff walls on both sides, it's only about 4 feet wide at the bottom.  
Taking a deep breath "Okay, ok how do I get out of this and go find Scott...scott" I whisper. "Ok! Just need to get my leg free and walk the river bottom espy-pezy." I take big breath and try pulling my leg out of the vines.

"FUCK! 'Gasp huff'...Haa Aaa ok,ok just it-it's broken and I just disloc-'gasp' my le-leg I can work the vines off-f just need to grab it" I try but I can't get to the vines around my knee or even close to the ones gripping at my ankle. Sighing I lay back and I look at my hands and see the blood from cuts and scrapes. I rub my hand on my good leg, I start humming, trying to calm myself.

When I see light blue eyes at the top of one side of the bank. I go still my breathing become short and gasping. It moves back into the darkness.  
I can't see it anymore, but my vision is going gray, my chest sizing, it's to tight. ' _Fucking good time for a panic attack!_ '  
I slowly take in a shaky breath and hold out. I out. I out. I drift off at some point because next thing I know is

huffs of hot breath on my face and wet prodding "nuu..wha 'GASP!" Blinking I see those blue eyes look at me and it's a big wolf.  
A vary big black wolf. It starts to lick me and whimpers "It's ok, I'll be fine. umm And I'm talking to a wolf, good job Stiles as if everyone at school don't think your crazy as it is. Not that anyone besides Scott even knows that I'm there or not. Well at lest you've not eaten me yet?"

the wolf huff in my ear and start nuzzling my head "groan" My head throbs, the wolf whimpers again licking at my lips before it go's down and lick the blood off my hands "Well I hope the red hoodie I'm wearing doesn't mean I'm going to be eaten by the big bad wolf." The wolf looks at me like ' _Really_?' and I start to laugh. "Pftt hahaha Aackgu..."

"Fuck...don't make me laugh I think my one of rib's is cracked." Wrapping a hand around my ribs,  
I look to the wolf licking some cuts on my right leg it moves over to my left leg and prods it. I hiss in pain. "Fuc'rasp'." the wolf whines and continues licking. ' _when will this wolf just leave or eat me. Huh maybe Scott was eaten by a wolf. NO! no thinking that! I'll find Scotty! I have to_.'

I sigh as the licks are starting to feel good. "mmm" Looking at the wolf I see it's pink tongue, white fangs, blue eyes, black fur and I start with a yelp when it nuzzles my groin. It looks at me for a second then does it again "Hey!'gasp' bad wolf! 'gasp' NO! back of-f aah ah "

the wolf licks at my cock through my boxers. I try to sit up only to stop dead when it growls at me. The wolf is looking at me piecing blue eyes making me weak,  
I sag back to the ground. ' _So this wolf is going to eat me it just needed to test how I good I'll taste. Fuck! I'm going to die out here! Who will look after my dad? Will my dad find my body? I'll never see again Lydia, Scott I'm so sorry I brought you out here tonight._ '

"GASP"

The wolf is ripping my boxers off with it's teeth, starting on the left leg and pulling them off my right. It starts growling again as it looks at my cock and ass. I swallow hard. I completely blank out as the wolf slowly licks it's way back up my leg as it gets to my thigh I'm shaking, the wolf's licks are making me hard. "n-noo st-stopp it-t!" the wolf lifts it's umm his head and stares at me licking his chops, slowly he is closing in. I panic and start kicking and thrashing the pain in my left leg is ten times worse.

"oouf" the wolf jumped on me pushing my shirt up, putting his paws on my chest licking at my neck keeping me still."Dow-wn boy! Get-t off of me! Sto-op it-t!"  
I feel the wet licks, the hot huffs of air and his burning heat next to mine. I blush. ' _My first time and I'm being rape by a damn wolf in the woods_.'

When my breathing evens out the wolf slowly gets up licking and nipping at my moles down my chest to my abdomen and stops at my cock looks at me those blue eyes ' _damn those eyes no animal should have such stunning ice blue eyes, maybe he is half wolf, half husky_.'

the wolf's nostrils flare nuzzling my balls. My chest tightens at the thought of his fangs at my most vulnerable flesh. I take a gasping breath as he licks up from my balls to the base of my cock to the head, precum pooling on the tip he licks it off and starts growling so low it sounds like a purr. He lowers his nose to my hole, I gasp as he licks and prods. I whimper, feeling his tongue on my hole making precum dripping down my shaft.  
He pushes his tongue hard at my hole I moan as he licks my insides, it feels weird, his long tongue inside of me. I hear the wet sounds as he works my hole more open. After a few more licks he's pulling out licking around my hole make his way back up licking all the way to my balls. Licks the right one then the left leaving me breathless. Then he's going up to lick my dick all over, wrapping his tongue around me, pulling a moan out of me.

He moves up my body slowly huffing and panting. I'm gasping as he pushes at my hole with his huge dick the tip is pointed, catching on my twitching hole he moves up and down for a bit rubbing on my crack "Aaa aumm s-stop dow-wn boy haa FUC-hic." Tears steam down the sides of my face as the wolf penetrates me, he's is pushing deeper into me, his front legs locked on ether side of my hips keeping me from moving to much. He licks at my tears, I cry more as he fills me completely.

I clamp down on the intrusion I try to get it out. I start sobbing it hunts so much the pain in my leg is nothing to the fire burning inside of me.  
He stays there licking my tears and mouth. He doesn't move, my tears slow as I look at him, his eyes full of worry nuzzling at my chin, softly whimpering.

Sighing I start to relax.

I feel his dick pulse as he slowly pulls an inch out. I sob when he pushes back in, he rocks his hips for a bit.  
Then he's pulling out till his tip is pulling on my ring, he snaps back in. I scream but this time the wolf doesn't stop.

He's pounding into me hard, rutting. Gasping on every breath I moan as he hits something inside of me.  
He growls hitting that spot again and again.

I'm moaning loud, I can't think I've turned into a mess of want under this wolf.  
the wolf is going faster now something is catching on every push and pull. It gets bigger and it clicks, ' _his knot he's going to knot me_.' A shiver runs down my spine,  
his pushes in deeper into me, Howling as he locks he's knot right on that spot that has me screaming and cumming on my self.  
Then I feel white hot fluid inside, filling me up pulse after pulse.

I try moving away but his fangs finds my neck in a harsh holding bite, but he doesn't brake skin. We stay that way a good 30 min I think.  
I feel so full, my belly oddly round as he lets go of my neck, pulling out I feel his cum dripping down my ass. He licks the cum off of my belly.  
I'm so tired now I can't keep my eyes open I'm soon drifting off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hear birds singing, I open my eyes slowly blinking at the light of day "Right. When for a moon-lit walk then fell down a cliff."  
I try propping my arms under my self to look around in the light I can see that the vines holding my left leg up go all the way to the top.

' _Great_.'

I look for my phone but don't see it but I do see a wolf, The big black wolf. "So I didn't dream you that's good to know."  
He huffs grabs my boxers and walks away. "Hey!"

Sighing I try to get the vines off again. Soon I'm too tired and trying to move the vines only seems to make then cut to me more, I fall back panting. Mindlessly tap my fingers.

After a while the wolf comes back holding my boxers that are now wet and a fish. Looking at me, I watch him closely as  
he comes right up to me and puts both on my chest I blink look at the wolf. "Thanks?"

He licks my cheek and walks behind me "Whoa-" He's pushing me up into a sitting position he acts as my pillow.  
I take my boxers and put them to my mouth sucking a little bit, it tastes like cotton but it's still water.  
I look at the fish trying to think of a way to cook it, but- "Aw fuck it!" ' _It's like sushi right?_ ' I rip at fish getting to the meat and eat it.  
It's nice and fresh making my think of fishing trips with my dad before mom got sick. Sadden by the thought I stop eating.

The wolf wines and moves putting his nose to my neck nuzzles me. "I fine just thinkin'...Hey! How bout you help me with these vines 'wolf'. Mmmm how's 'basior' sound? Yeah your name is Basior. Will you help me cut the vines?"Basior looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? I got no one else here to help me! It was worth a try." Saying last part under my breath.

After I eat all the fish I can, sucking on my boxers some more. I try look for rock to cut the vines but most all the ones I see are round and smooth, river rocks.  
Sighing I look at Basior who looks like he's keeping watch, pacing back and forth. ' _Maybe he know something's is out there_.'

Basior leaves at sunset making me nervous. ' _What if that red eyed beast comes looking for me tonight? Will I be okay even if it doesn't show? Will I die from exposure?_  
 _I know it can't be good for me to be out here half naked night after night_.'

By the time Basior comes back with more fish. I've worked myself in to a panic attack. Gasping for breath, shaking, blood rushing in my ears.  
I don't see the wolf until he is right in my face licking and snuggling me. I don't think, hands flying up, wrapping my arms around his neck holding on for dear life. Smelling his fur some what a wet dog smell but under that his smell is like crisp winter air, it's oddly calming. When the blood stops rushing in my ears I can hear Basior whimpering. We stay like that till I get my breath back.

Slowly I let go of the wolf laying back down drained from day. Night creeping in I eat some of the fish he brought me, Basior licks at some of my cuts then lays down on my right thigh keeping me warm as I fall fast sleep.

I'm woken up in the night by a howl fear has my heart racing. I look for Basior but he's gone. Panic I try for the vines grabbing a rock to try cutting the vines with it.

It works. One of the vines snaps but it was keeping pressure off my ankle the other vines cutting more into my leg it hunts.  
Gasping I try to get the other vines off sawing on them little bit by little bit it's done.

My leg falls with a thud. Gasping at the pins feeling as blood go's back into my leg. I start shaking, gripping at my leg.  
Pain is all I can feel as my broken leg and dislocated hip, hits me like a trunk. I sob, trying to calm down I hear another howl looking around I see it.

Red. Red eyes, a pit in my stomach opens up. Fear. I can't run but I try to move away from those red eyes. I'm crying, sobbing, shaking as I move. ' _Where is Basior?_  
 _Where is Scott? Where is my dad? I want my dad! please don't let me die like this!_ '

The red eyes come closer slowly like it's got all the time in the world. I turn to crawl faster.  
But there are paws are right in my way looking up I see blue eyes, Basior! Baring his teeth and snarling, he moves so he's blocking me from the red eyes.  
The woods are oddly quite only the growls can be heard. Basior leaps at the red eyed beast snapping his fangs, swiping with claws.

The intruder runs but something doesn't feel right. ' _That was to easy, that thing looked bigger then Basior. Why?_  
 _Why did it run when it looked like it could easily kill Basior_?'

I'm pulled from my thoughts as Basior licks my mouth I open my mouth to protest but the wolf pushes me down putting he's tongue in.  
I try pushing Basior off but can't. Turning my head to the side brakes the contact leaving me gulping down air and Basior panting, he licks at my face.  
Then looks around smelling the air he huffs and lays down fully on top of me.

"H-hey! 'gasp' Get off your hurting me!" he moves off my ribs and left leg but still half way on me.  
"Your not going to leave me again are you?" He looks me those blue eyes shining he licks at my hand I pat his head. Sleep coming fast. Feeling safe under the warm of the wolf.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up to water all over my face opening my eyes see my boxers are on my face taking them off and bring them to my lips I suck the water out of them. I see Basior looking pleased, puffed up chest and what I think is a wolf smile.

"G'morin' to y'u to... " Basior yips and runs up and down the river bed I spot some fish grabbing one and start ripping  
it open eating some of the meat I look at Basior.

"Hey think we can get me out of this hole today?" Basior looks at my left leg and sniffs it, whimpering he gently licks it.  
"I know I'm hunt but the sooner I'm out of these woods the sooner I can get better and I don't think I'm vary spot-able down in this dry river bed.  
My dad is looking for me, I know it. Let's just get out of the river bed today."

Eating the rest of the fish. I slowly bring my jeans up my leg, then more slowly I stand using my arms to keep me from falling.  
I move, dragging my left leg stumbling here and there. Basior by my side I make about 10 feet before I fall, Basior moves to catch me.  
Moving to the ground I turn to look up, Breathing heavily, my leg throbbing. Basior is whimpering I pat he's head to out of breath to say anything right now.

Once I have my breath back I make slow steps keeping close to Basior I get 15 feet about before I need to rest again huffing I sit with my back to the cliff.  
Basior runs ahead with my boxers, ' _water dose sound good_.' I close my eyes for a bit...

Wet prodding wakes me up " I'm up, I'm awake. Basior thanks for the water." Taking all the water I can get out of the cloth. I sit for a minute longer.

Slowly I make my way up. I groan at my full bladder, I turn and leaning on the cliff unzipping my pants. I try but nothing's coming out, I shut my eye's willing myself to go. Basior whines and prods me, I'm about to tell he to get off when sweet relief, I almost sob at the feeling. once my bladder's entry Basior licks me clean. It's nothing like before, nothing sensual. More like a mother cleaning her pup.

I turn and walk my arms brace to the sides of river slower than before I make head way. I start gasping and that makes Basior whimper.  
But I keep going hoping I'll get out of here today. I make 25 feet before I fall, Basior lowers me down and turns me over. Whining, whimpering, nuzzling.

All I can do is gasp for breath. Closing my eyes I feel Basior huff on my neck I pass out soon after. Sunset is when I wake up next. I sigh looking around I don't see Basior ' _maybe I make a few feet before he comes back._ ' Slowly I get up on a shaky leg I step, one step, two step, three step, four slip.

"SHIT!"

I slip and end up putting weight on my left leg I scream falling hard on the river bed gasping in the dirt I cough and I try turning over only making it to my right side.  
I sob, tears falling down my face my leg hunts to much to try again. Soon Basior is bounding up to me fish in mouth putting them down next to me.

He growls pacing back and forth prodding me. I don't move. I'm in to much pain to try to do anything.  
Basior soon starts whimpering licking at my leg he lays down next to me, I fall sleep to tired and in to much pain to stay wake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

My head is in a haze, I'm in and out of conscious. I see Basior trying to get me up before falling asleep again, Basior putting my wet boxers to my face, Basior sleeping next to me, Basior licking, nuzzling, prodding, whimpering.

Waking up fully I don't know how long I've been out. But I'm pretty groggy. I feel Basior right next to me. opening my eyes I see it's noon-ish.  
Basior sleeping on my right I sigh and pat his head, he's up in a jiffy.

Looking at me his eyes tired but happy and still so blue, he lick my cheek, my forehead, my hands.  
I try to get up but Basior pushes me back down whimpering and nuzzling me.

"Ok Basior, I'm okay just needed to sleep a bit longer I'm up now. 'Grumble' and I'm starved can you get me some thing to eat?"  
Basior nuzzles me some more before grabbing my boxers and going down river for fish.

I stay laying down till Basior comes back with wet boxers and a few big fish.  
Sitting up with Basior's help I suck on the cloth greedily, my mouth is as dry as the river bed I'm in.

After finishing the fish I feel so much better sighing happily I lean into Basior. "I think today I'll just rest and in the morin' we can try again."  
Basior just let's me be, he doesn't move just sitting there for a while.

Listening to the birds singing, the wind bowling. Feeling the sun. till my stomach growls again.  
I sit up putting my back more fully to the cliff wall, letting Basior trot off.

the sun falling slowly light no longer reaching me down here. ' _I hope dad at least found Scott maybe they are looking for me together. Ugh if I do get out of here dad's going to_ _lay into me pretty hard and put me under house arrest till I'm 30_.' Looking up, seeing the light no longer touching the trees. "Ware's Basior? It shouldn't be taking him this long."

Night falls, making it colder I shiver, zipping up my hoodie and wrap my arms around me. Looking and listening for any signs of live but it's quite.  
I move to lay down for the night when I catch it a low whine, slowly becoming louder. I stain my eyes looking into the darkness as something is move closer. It opens it's eye's blue,

light blue eye. Basior is moving faster seeing me "Hey, Basior what's wrong?" I say it softly, holding my hands out palms up to him.  
He makes it to me sniffs my hands, licks them and lays down next to me. Not wanting to hurt him,  
I move slow laying down to sleep for the night now noticing that he doesn't have my boxers or fish. ' _What happened?_ '

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Waking up to Basior licking me, my eye's flutter open to see Basior completely over me he starts lick at my mouth closing my eye's again,  
I try to sit up hoping he'll get off of me. But he holds me down licking at my neck now,  
then I feel it as he pushes on me some more. He is hard. Gulping I look at his eye's there darker.

' _Fuck why me?_ '

The wolf moves down to my jeans and nips at them, not wanting to lose them too I shuffle out of them, only getting them to my knees.  
Basior go's for my cock as soon as it's free licking it up and down,

I'm gasping at feeling but soon he move back to licking my face and starts rutting on top of me. Feeling he's hot cock rubbing on mine it's overwhelming. Moaning,  
I feel blood pooling down as I'm getting hard, his rutting becomes harder, faster as he puts more of his weight on me.

It feels good. "Damn! why-y are yu-you doing this-s BAaas." He nuzzles at my neck and starts huffing. Soon my body's bowing back and cumming,  
he's cumming too wave after wave. It feels like it will burn my skin it's so hot,

I'm coming down from my high, when I see Basior's snout on my stomach rubbing our cum all over.  
He looks up at me coming closer he put his nose right behind my ear trailing he's way to my mouth pushing a little, I open and taste us shivering my cock twitches.  
He growls and licks inside my mouth, pulling away when I can't take it anymore, gasping breaths leave me.  
He moves back to my belly and licks it clean I sigh at the feeling.

Taking my time I see Basior got some fish. Eating them I look over to the wolf.  
"Okay! Basior let's get moving! I don't want to miss all the cool movies coming out."

Basior nuzzles me, I pat his head as I get up. It's slow going but my leg doesn't hurt as much. the cliff walls are getting shorter as I walk,  
light is shining in my eyes, stopping to put a hand over my eye's I make out that it's water at the end of the river bed.

' _a lake maybe?_ ' The water still looks far off but hopefully I get there today or maybe tomorrow.  
"Basior let's take a brake. I want to walk as much as possible today."

Basior looks at me and nudges my hand, I pet him. Slowly I lower myself down to the ground. A sharp pain in my chest has me  
grabbing my ribs and breathing becomes harder. Gingerly I take my hoodie off, pulling up my shirt.

Looking at my chest I see deep purple bruises."Oh Shit." Basior whines at the sight, he comes over to me and puts his nose to the bruises.  
I almost don't feel him as he ghosts my skin, he licks the bruises softly. It feels better, some of the pain subsided.  
' _It's like when your mom kisses you, after you've gotten hurt as a kid. I guess._ '

Looking at Basior he seems worried. "Thanks Basior that feels better." Basior yips and licks my face, smiling I put my shirt and hoodie back on.  
Slumping a little, Basior nuzzles me sitting on my left we sit like that for a while.

"Hey, Basior? What will happen to you when I get out of these woods? Will you be okay with everyone panicked about the animal attacks and  
whatever that red eyed thing is? Just- it's just I hope you'll be ok when I Leave..." Basior pushes closer, nuzzles into my neck and licks me,

I laugh. "Ok,ok let's start moving, and get me out of here before thinking on that." Pushing off the ground we walk along the river bed, The sun is beating down.  
' _it must be almost noon huh?_ ' I push on, going faster trying to cover as much ground as I can. It getting hotter, "whu..." ' _Why Is the world spinning_?'

Blinking, blue eye's are right in my face. I open my mouth but my lips are sticking together. "Oh water... right umm... Here Basior come on." Sitting up and taking off my hoodie zipping it back up, I put it around Basior neck, looping one arm around the other.

"There now you can bring me more water! Great plan right?" Basior looks at the cloth head tipping to the side, like he's not sure what to make of it. So cute!  
"Wow, it looks even better on you!" Basior puffs up at that, I pet him a bit then he's off. I lay down to wait for him only to fall sleep.

I hear shouts. ' _people? someones out here? I need to call out to them!_ ' I open my mouth and try to said something but only a rasp comes out.  
I open my eye's it's later in the after noon. Basior's not back yet.

I try to make out were the shouts are coming form but It's to hard to pin point. Trying again to make sound, I take a deep breath and putting my lips together  
pushing the air out fast, it works I made a whistle. But now I'm kind of dizzy and breathless.

I can hear the shouts getting louder, Basior comes running in and puts himself on me curling up right around me, warming me up.  
I didn't think I was cold but next to Basior heat I'm freezing, he nuzzles into me.

The people are getting louder, then someones coming up the river bed. Turning a bit to take them in, it's my dad! I sigh in relief,  
I see dad say something on his radio but can't make it out.  
"Hey son, your going to be ok we are get you out of here soon. ok?" I nod not feeling able to do much else.

He nods and takes a step close, Basior growls at my dad and I am not okay with that.  
I poke his nose. " No. Bad Basior. Dad's going to help me." Basior looks Down, ears folded back and moving to my left  
away from my dad, putting his head in my lap with a huff, I pat him. " Good." I nod off soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear steady beeping, I wake up groggy. ' _Why did I wake up? I'm still sleepy._ ' I groan and pat my hand for Basior but his not there,  
I my eyes snap open, blinking at the white room I find myself in, I can't see Basior. "Basior?" No answer. "Basior!" Still nothing.

My heart stop then starts up again too fast, my breathing is short I can't get any air,  
I can't make out the room now only blurs of movement, I hear shouting but it's to far off.  
' _Basior, Basior don't go, don't leave me all alone Basior. Basior it will eat me if your not here. Basior!_ '

then I hear my dad's soothing voice and I feel slow hands on my back making small patterns.  
"-ack, that's it come back. It's okay just breath son. Your okay." I match my breathing to dad's, then I catch up to whats happening,  
I'm half way on my dads lap, he is rocking me slowly, kissing the top of my head. But Basior's still gone.

"Dad? where is Basior? Is he okay? In the woods he acted like he was hurt but the next day he was fine. Did some thing happen to him? Did he run-"  
I'm crying and hugging my dad for dear life.

"Whoa slow down kid. Your wolf is just fine the vet was looking him over to be sure that he is fine and clean. He will be here in a bit ok?"  
I nod into his shoulder, "So son how is it you found your friend anyway?" I nuzzle into his neck. ' _Basior rubbed off on me I guess?_ '  
"He found me and If it wasn't for him you'd ether have, one never found me or two found me dead... I'd be lost without him."

Dad holds to me tighter. "Ye-Yeah, after Scott showed up the morning after you two went into the preserve, we went looking for you that afternoon but Scott couldn't fined were you got separated from each other. So we had to start the search at the tree line, you where out there for five days when I-  
I was heading the search when I saw your red hoodie moving, catching up to it, I saw it was a wolf, that scared me,  
He spotted me, his ears flipped back like he heard something and run off. I followed him and found you."

Dad gives me a little shake. "Don't even think about scaring me like that again." I nod again.

"Hey dad, did Basior give you trouble?" Dad looks amused, I can feel him trying not to laugh. "He didn't give me any trouble but he won't let anyone anywhere near you. I had to carry you to the EMT myself, all the while your wolf was growling at everyone and anyone who tried to come closer to help me would get snap at."  
I laugh as I imagine it.

"Then your wolf tried to get in the ambulance, that end badly. I had to stay with him till the vet came for him. your wolf- he was howling and pacing when they took you, he was really stressed." I feel bad and kinda happy that Basior wanted to keep me safe. Dad looks sadly at me and pulls me into a hug again.

I holed on to my dad till I hear a knock on the door frame we both look up.

I see Basior beside the vet "Basior! Come here, I missed you." Basior yips and bounds up to me, I pet him, his fur is a lot softer.

"Everything check out Dr. Deaton?" Dad asks, The vet nods.  
"Yes and please don't call me doctor here. Because The animal is um half husk or so, you won't need a permit to keep him. You'll be able to take him home with you."

Dad looks shocked, but looks over to me and Basior his face softens, he start nodding. "Okay, thank you Alan. Aah what do we feed him?" the vet smiles  
"Meat, I'll wright up a list for you." Dad nods more they shake hands and step out talking more.

"I guess you get to come home with me. I didn't think dad would let me have a dog let alone a half wolf." Basior looks at me and huffs,  
I smile "I think your far more wolf than Dr. Deaton let's on." Basior nuzzles into my side at that, giving out a happy sound, I laugh a little.

Basior stiffens, he raises his head sniffs air and starts growling, turning to the door. My heart picks up,  
I hear foot steps coming closer. Basior put himself in between me and the door, the door opens it's Scott.

"Scotty your okay?!" Both look at me, Basior lowers the growl but doesn't stop. "Your awake. Thank goodness your wake! Dude you had us worried! You've been out for two days!" ' _Two days huh? I'm hurt pretty bad, honestly I should have been out longer._ ' Scott looks so happy just to see me.  
"Oh and can you tell your wolf to back off or some thing?"

Scott gives me the kicked pup look. I smile. "Basior this is Scott my best friend and brother. He will not hunt me. Come on, come here Basior I what to thank you."  
Basior gives Scott one last look before coming to my hand that I put out, he leans into it as I pet him, he puts his head down on the bed, as I continue to pet him.  
' _Basior looks heather, I guess two days at the vets and a bath will do that._ '

Scott pulls me out of my thoughts. "How are you feeling? What happen after we got separated?" I laugh a little "I feel kinda weird but not in pain anymore.  
As for what happen in the woods we both need to tell our stores. I guess I'll start..."

I tell Scott about what happen to me, leaving out the parts when Basior got too friendly. "Wow Stiles, That- that's just wow." Scott let's out  
a breath, looking overwhelmed.

My eye's are dropping, I yawn loud and long. "Well I'll let you rest your still got a lot of healing to do." Scott claps his hands together.  
"Hey, wait what about what happen to you?" I slur, blinking up at Scott. He smiles.  
"We can talk later, I'll go tell everyone you've woken and get some sleep bro." Clasping a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh and watch as Scott leaves. Then I look down at Basior who was quite while we talked. "Your not going to leave me huh?" Basior nuzzles into me,  
"Good, I don't I'd be able to sleep with out you, your so warm." I nuzzle into Basior taking in his smell crisp winter air, giving out a pleased sound, Basior nuzzles back. I rest my eyes for a bit.

Dad comes back taping on the door. "I suppose I'll have to buy some stuff for him. huh? your wolf, what did you say his name was?" Basior huffs, I pat his head. "Basior is his name."

Dad nods "Okay son, well I think it's almost time for Melissa to look in on you. Do you want me here or are you good?" Dad looks like he's ready to bolt. I take pity on him. "I'm ok dad, you look like you could use some rest I'll be fine for a day, go sleep." Basior whines but I sooth him. "Alright if your sure I'll be back tomorrow. If you need me at all. Call." "'Kay dad see you." My dad brings me into a hug "Bye son." he kiss's my forehead and walks out.

When Melissa comes in and gives me a stern but relived look. "It's good to see you awake but what ware you thinking running off in the middle night?" Then she hugs me tight and sighs. "You worried us, your dad was frantic, Scott was blaming himself for you talking him into going and I was scared to death!" I cling to her. "I'm sorry." I whisper into her shoulder.

"Good, now let's get you some clean bandages." After Melissa leaves I feel drained.

I try to get some sleep but I keep seeing red eye's when I close mine. Basior whimpers and headbutts my arm. I move so he can be on the bed to.  
which is kinda hard given my leg is in a sling but I wiggle to the left making room for Basior on the right side of the bed. and he jumps up, lays down next to me.  
I feel safer feeling the warmth of Basior, I wrap a arm around him and sigh, soon I'm asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I wake up screaming "Basior! Basior where are you?!" Basior is over to me in a instant, licking my hands I relax but still breathing a bit harder. One of the nurses checks up on me. "Everything all right Mr. Stilinski?" I don't even look up. "I'm ok. Bad dream." I mutter. The nurse nods and leaves.

The morning is boring, just us watching bad TV shows as nurses and my doctor come in checking on me. Two cracked ribs, one broken leg, head trauma, lots of bruising, lots of cuts and they had to pop my leg back in. Thank goodness I was out for that one. But the doctor says I'm healing fast and will be out in a week. Though I'll still have a cast for a month at lest.

In the afternoon Scott comes by. With a knock on door, looking up I see Scott looking unsure at Basior, the light in the room glints off Scott's eye's weirdly, for a second they look gold. Basior is watching Scott not even blinking.

"Come in dude, I want to know what happen to you, how did you get away from that big-" I'm waving my arms around to make my point.  
but Scott stops me, Laughing Scott sits next to me on the bed and hugs me. Basior huffs." Dude, Whats up? Not that I don't like hugs but-" Shaking his head,

Scott let's go but keeps his hand on mine." Just good seeing you. Okay, so what happen to me. We were walking in the woods, when it-  
I never got a good look at the thing, it attacks me dragging me off I hear you calling for me then a howl I hear you screaming my name, I don't hear you after that,  
it keeps dragging me it takes me to a cave and after another howl it leaves, I pass out at that point. When I wake up the sun not up yet but it's getting lighter.  
I make my way out finding a road, I ran into a deputy by then it's 9-ish and tell them about how your still in the preserve."

I nod taking in what Scott said, Scott's rubbing his thumb over my wrist. I start getting nervous leg bouncing, fingers tapping. And then it hits me.

"Scott how bad was I when they brought me in?"

Scott's face fell, he ducks his head and tightens his hold on me. "They thought you might not make it. You were so very cold, if-if you had been out there one more night y-you w-w-"

I grab Scott and pull him into a hug. "Hey, it's okay bro, I'm okay. We both made it back. And I'll be back to School in a week then it will all be back to the same old same old. we'll have video game weekends and hey maybe I'll finally get you to watch Star wars." That got Scott to laugh, I give him a playful shove and start laughing to.

Dad knocks on the door, walking in. "Looks like your both feeling better huh?" Looking up at my dad I breath out a "Yeah."

Scott talks about school and how there's this new girl, who by Scott description is nothing less then a Disney princess. Dad and Scott stay till it's time to change my bandages. Good nights and hugs exchanged. After everyone leaves I move over for Basior who jumps up and nuzzles me.

"Hey, Basior you've been quite today, too many people?" Basior looks at me tilts head to the side like he's thinking then he gets up licks my wrist and puts himself carefully on top of me. ' _why is he-_ ' I huff out a breath. "Really, are you trying to brake me?" Basior whines and licks my cheek. "Alright, but I don't think the nurses will be happy with me." I pet Basior and sigh feeling content.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The nurses ether never saw Basior on me or didn't care. No one said anything about it. Which I'm okay with. I sigh is I flip thought channels, Leg bouncing.  
I'm getting really anxious laying in bed all the time. I need to have dad or Scott bring me my laptop from home or some thing.  
by noon I'm twitching badly, Basior whines. ' _I've not had my Adderall for nine days, of course I'm jittery._ ' I face-palm.

Basior puts his head next to my hand I pet him as I reach for the phone on the bed side table calling the sheriff's office, I get putted thought to my dad. "Hello kiddo, what's up?" I smile at his voice. "Hey Dad, I need some stuff from home, think you can pick them up for me or should I ask Scott?" Basior nuzzles into me. "I can stop by the house. What do you need?" "I need my laptop and Adderall." Basior tilts his head. "OH! How are you holding up? When's the last time you had some?" Basior whines, I look at him, he look worried. I sigh petting him as I answer my dad "nine days ago, I took some the morning me and Scott went into the preserve. so more like ten days?""Yeah, Should have thought about that sooner." I can hear the wince in his voice."Okay kid, I'll bring it over when I get off work alright." "Yeah, thanks dad." "see you soon kid."

I put the phone back, falling back into bed I sigh. "Nothing like pain and being lost in the woods to take your mind off your ADHD, huh?" Basior whimpers, his front paws on the bed he inches closer me to. I reach out to pet him but all of a sudden I'm tired, blinking I try to stay wake but I yawn closing my eye's and I'm out.

I wake up face buried in Basior's fur. I hear Scott talking to my dad in shushed voices "-ink it's really okay for him to keep It?  
it doesn't seem healthy- I mean he- every time he's woke up he is screaming for It."

I keep my eye's close, my breathing even ' _Are they talking about me?_ '

"Scott he just spent five days alone and from what you and Stiles told me, Basior saved his life and kept him alive out there.  
It's normal to form an attachment to a animal when they been thought all that with you."

' _Definitely talking about me._ ' I hear Scott sigh. "I just don't like it, It growls at me whenever I walk in the room or stares like It going to eat me if I get closer."  
' _Okay might have to work on your people skills there, Basior._ '

I'm don't want to eavesdrop anymore so I make a showy yawn and stench I blink over at them "Hey Scott, Dad did you bring my stuff?"  
I smile. Basior nuzzles me, I nuzzle back, he hops off the bed and looks at Scott like it's his fault.

Scott laughs nervously, dad smiles. "Yes son, I got the stuff you wanted, here." Dad takes my school bag off the floor and hands it to me."Thanks." I nod and take out my laptop powering it up  
"So~ Scotty anything cool happen at school?" Scott gets a doe-eyed look on his face. "Allison- the new girl you remember? Well she's really good in class and-" I tune out. I don't intend to but, all Scott talk about yesterday was the new girl.

I check my favorite sites for news I've missed, then start on research on canine behavior.

A hand falls on me. I fail about, I look at the hand on my shoulder fallowing up the arm to Scott's face. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Stiles."  
I'm feeling guilty now. "Sorry, Scott I-" Scott laugh and waves me off.  
"I know, I know. Just take your med's tomorrow bro and get better soon." I nod blushing a bit "Bye Scotty." Scott leaves waving.

"I guess dad left when I was down the rabbit hole huh?" I look at Basior, he stares at me. I sigh, having miss out on them being here. ' _It's lonely even with Basior here, he can't talk back or maybe it's just the first time being in the hospital since the time I was here for mom..._ '

Melissa comes in to change my bandages and I'm glad for the distraction. We talk about stuff, Okay it's mostly me complaining about hospital food and how nothing's on TV but it's fun and I got her to laugh at a few of my jokes. She leaves going back to her rounds. I feel more alone. ' _Did mom feel this way whenever dad and me left her here?_ '

Basior whines and nudges me so he can climb the bed. I start to move but my chest feels so tight, rubbing my chest I try to sit up to get more air in my lungs but  
it's awkward with my leg up, it's hard to lift myself in to a sited position, my heads feeling dizzy from not enough air.

Basior jumps on the bed behind me pushing me forward as he nuzzles my neck. I gasp as air is finally returning to me, as my breath evens out, I whisper. "Thanks."  
Basior whimpers softly lick my back slowly relaxing my tense muscles, I slump farther fully relaxing my body ' _That feels good._ '

I sit up twisting around to look at Basior. "Why do you know just what to do to make me feel better?"  
Basior eyes shine in the low lighting, he makes his way to my side, I lay back down watching Basior intently.

He put his front paws on ether side of my head, I gasp softly, leaning forward he licks my neck slowly but puts a lot of pressure behind it,  
my head falls limp to side give the wolf more skin to mark. I bite my lip to hold in a moan. "Stop it, we can't do this. Get off."

Basior licks his down to my chest licking at my nipples "S-st'p, dow-wn! T-they'll fin-d out. P-Please stop-p they'll kn-hAaah."  
Basior gives nip at my chest and go's down moving the sheets out of the way, reaching the hem of my hospital gown.

' _Now I wish I had thought to ask for cloths along with my laptop._ '

Basior ducks under, I feel his hot breath on my already hard cock. ' _Fucking teenage hormones!_ '  
I take a shaky breath as he lick from the base to tip, the full length of me. ' _It feels good, so good, to good. It feels great._ '  
I feel more than hear Basior growl the vibrations have me panting and grabbing on to Basior's scruff but I don't think stop him.  
All I can think is.

' _ **More.**_ '

"B-Basssior." I whimper. As Basior licks he opens his jaw and I can feel his fangs as he engulfs me.  
I tighten my grip on him and throw my head back as I bite my wrist to muffle a scream as I cum hard into Basior mouth.  
Basior licks he stout clean, I'm still shaking from the force of my orgasm as Basior starts cleaning me.

I'm completely dazed I don't even feel it when Basior starts to lick my ass, When I do feel him. I pull my good leg up blocking the wolf from going any farther.  
Basior huffs and growls at me. "No your are not doing that again." With a snort Basior sits down his hard pulsing cock stark red against black fur.

I put my left arm around him pulling myself to him I nervously put my right hand on his neck rubbing in small circles. Slowly oh so slowly.  
Moving my hand to his shoulder then to his chest. I make my way to his stomach I still, hesitating. I'm unsure if he'll bite me for this. ' _No animal likes there junk touched._ '

Basior put his nose just behind my ear and gives little licks, taking that as encouragement, my trembling fingers find his burning hot cock.  
I take a sharp breath and shiver as I wrap my hand around him, he's so big I can't even touch my fingers together. ' _This was inside of me and his knot is even bigger._ '  
Basior becoming inpatient nips my ear and rocks forward. I get the hint and move my hand, pumping at good pace.

Basior whines, I pet him. "Shush I got you. Just be quite, it's okay." Moving my hand faster as Basior's precum starts dripping.  
Feeling flushed I bury my face in his fur, Basior licks the back of my neck and makes a sound that hums in my chest, my cock gives a twitch trying to get hard again,  
I feel his knot filling up I tighten my grip around it, as it expands I moan into his fur. pulling harder on him, After a few more tugs Basior cums whimpering,

I stay still for while as Basior continues to cum in little bursts. Basior nudges me I let go he licks his cum off the bed and lays down cleaning himself off.  
I lay back down, blinking. "I can't believe I just did that." I grab a tissue and clean my hand of cum, I toss the tissue in the bin next to the bed.

I sigh feeling tired, I curl around Basior, eyes closing. I feel him move closer, Basior licks the hand I wrapped around him. I fall sleep with a small smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up looking at the clock it's 5:30 a.m. But I'm not tired, so no going back to sleep. I stench and reach over Basior for my laptop. Basior moves but doesn't wake up. Turn on the lamp, then my laptop, getting settled. I poke about the internet and go over some of the school stuff I've missed, then more canine research.  
I still can't find much on sexual attraction between wolfs and people. Chances are that Basior had contact with humans at lest went he was a pup.

I sigh looking at the time it's 9:46 a.m. now. I hear a nurse coming, I hurry and exit out of more questionable the sites I was on, blushing a bit.  
Going back to my school stuff as the nurse comes in. "Awake today? I hope your feeling rested." The nurse dose the rounds and leaves.  
' _Why ask that I'm awake-_ ' Looking more closely at the time and date my eyes widened. ' _I've slept straight though yesterday._ '

"Well that's one way to get out of the hospital faster."

Reaching over Basior again for my Adderall. Basior stirs I pet him, he leans into my touch. Waking up fully Basior yips and nuzzles me.  
"Was yesterday awfully boring without me?" Giving Basior a cheeky smile. Basior stops nuzzling and turns away huffing.  
"Hey don't be like that! It's okay to miss me, I am pretty awesome." Basior looks back at me. Oh man, if looks could kill.  
"Well, I think that all that physical exertion you put me though, is why I slept the day way." Basior snorts and his ears lay flat. But ducks his head like he's guilty.

"Not that I didn't need the sleep." I sigh and run my fingers though my hair. ' _Wait my hair?_ ' I puck a hair out and look at it blinking it's a lot longer now.  
"I guess no one's cut my hair since I've been here." Basior look confused, whining he licks my hand then licks my head making my hair stick up.  
"Alright already, back off I don't need you to clean my hair! Get down, off!" I push him off the bed. knowing full well there's no way that I moved him.

Basior go's to the end of the bed lays down and broods. I pull up my laptop again, I finish two subjects before Scott comes in looking really happy.

"Stiles good to see you up bro!" Scott Comes about four steps in before he see's Basior, Basior's siting up looking at Scott, Scott frizzes swallowing hard eyes shining gold. ' _What, why are his eye's doing that? It doesn't seem like just a refection of light._ '

Basior start moving closer to me putting himself in between Scott and me. "You okay Scotty?" Scott shakes his head. "No I-ye-no, Yeah I'm fine I just don't think your wolf likes me?" ' _Okay he dose not sound fine._ ' Looking at them. "You two just need to get to know each other more that's all. Hey! Why don't we go for a walk today? well more of a wheel for me but-"

Scott holds up hand and smiles. "Sure bro I need to train more if I want to get off the bench and be first line." I nod, while Scott gets a wheelchair.  
' _I hope I get back to 100% before to many games past or couch will never let me off the bench._ ' Scott comes back smiles wheelchair in tow setting it next to the bed.

"So you know Lydia's party? Guess who's going." I get in the wheelchair with Scott's help. "Everyone but us?" Scott start moving Basior on my left.  
"No~ I'm going with Allison this year and you can come with, if your up to it. It's in a little more then two weeks. Are you going to be standing by then?"

We make it outside in the small garden's around the hospital. "Maybe, my doc said I'm healing up nicely. Thoth I'll still be in a cast by then."  
"Wait, **you** have a date. How? When? Dose she even know your not cool?" Scott stops at that, Basior puts his head on the arm rest.

Scott comes over to my right and looks like a kicked puppy. "Dude, what's that about? aren't you happy for me- for us, we're going to the best party of the year?"  
' _I fucked that up._ ' Swallowing I fidgeting. Basior lays his head on my lap."Yes I'm happy for you bro. It's just that- that I've not even meet this Allison person,  
what if she's just playing you? What if she's really nice in front of everyone but evil when you turn your back? I don't want you hurt bro.  
And we are not cool we're far better then that."

I give Scott a cheeky smile at the end of my rant, Scott smiles like he doesn't know what to do with me and puts his hand on my arm.  
"Okay bro, when you get back to school first thing your meeting her alright?" I nod, we get back to our walk around talking about how hard homework is and  
if we were getting off the bench for lacrosse this year.

I start nodding off here and there, Basior whines and push's me back to entrance "Okay I think you have had enough sun for today let's get you back to bed."  
I groan. "I'm not done talking to you, don't th-i-'yawn' th't- think that you c-'yawn' can dump me for this Allison girl 'yawn' we're brothers for life-e."'yawn'  
Scott snickers ruffling my hair as we make it back to my room. Scott puts me next to the bed and scoops me up putting me on the bed. ' _Scent when has Scott been able to do that?_ '

Though heavy eye lids I look at Scott his not even breathing hard. Scott gives me a hug and leaves calling back. "Night bro!" I about to pass out when the phone rings,  
sighing I reach over for it. "Stiles that you?" Blinking, Basior jumps on the bed. "Yea-'yawn' Dad. Whats up?" I Hear a heavy sigh. "A case has come up.  
I won't be there for a few days or more. You holding up all right?" I try not to let my disappointment in my voice. "Yeah dad I'm good. Be safe love you."

"Love you to kiddo."

Hanging up the phone I lay down, Basior lays next to me. I pull him closer hugging him tightly. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes. ' _No, no crying stop that no crying._ '  
I hear a whimper, I can't even tell if it's mine or Basior's. I bury myself deeper into Basior's fur, I feel Basior licking the top of my head.  
I fall into a uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up. Feeling drained, having not slept well. Basior shifts, I'm still wrapped around him untangling my arms from him. I take my medication and laptop out and start up a lay back game, just some thing to keep my mind from wandering off.

'I've seen more of my dad in the last week than the last six months. And all it took-' I shake my head pushing the thought away and try to go back to playing my game,  
Basior has another thought and lays down on my arms giving a low whine as he nuzzles my side. I pause the game and let my head fall back.

"I'll be fine Basior and dad can handle himself out there, he is the sheriff." Basior just warps his body around me more.  
I sigh and wiggle one of my hands free turning the TV on. Lazily petting Basior, as I let the noises of whatever is on wash over me. Dozing a bit.

In the after noon I wait for Scott to come by. And wait, leg bouncing, fingers tapping out a beat. Still waiting, Basior starts whining. I huff out a breath,  
and start up my laptop. Sick of the show that's been on for the last two hours, I look up gold in eyes I come across some thing out of place in all the medical links.  
'How to Identify Lycanthrope.' 'Weird, whats a Lycanthrope anyway?' Looking up the word I find it's a other name werewolf or something like one.

I end up reading all the folklore on werewolf's I can find, finding that there's a lot of things that movies don't touch on.

It's after dark when Scott finally comes in. He runs up and hugs me. "I'm so sorry bro, I got held up after lacrosse practice by a teacher.  
But mom says I can stay till her shift ends."

I smile. "No worries Scotty, Lets play some games." Scott sits down on the bed on my right, his arm around my shoulder as we look though the two player games I have on my laptop. Basior's fur bristles, he sits as far from Scott as possible in the small room.

We end up playing a single player rogue-like, switching when one of us dies. Till Ms. McCall comes to pick Scott up."Get some rest bro, tomorrow We're taking you home." I nod. "Good, I don't think I'd last much longer, The woods weren't nearly as bad as in here." Scott laughs, Melissa rolls her eyes but has a small smile.

Basior is still siting by the wall. Looking at him. He looks mad, ears flipped back, upper lip pulled up into a quite snarl. I put up my laptop and move to the left side of the bed. Basior doesn't move, I pat the empty side of the bed for him, Basior huffs and jump up on the bed but lays down on me instead of the bed.

Basior licks and nuzzles me all over. I'm fight hard trying to not laugh but I can't stop the moan that pass's my lips as he press his cold nose on my pulse point.  
Then I yawn, Basior stops licking and lays down fully on top of me. Basior put his nose to my eyes then my forehead giving a gentle lick,  
I sigh sinking deeper into the bed. I feel Basior steady heart beat, the warmth of him. Feeling like nothing will be able to rip him from me. I fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blinking I stretch still groggy but excited. I bounce as I sit up. 'Today I'm getting out of here!' Basior stretches and yips, licking my face.  
"Okay Basior enough, get off! Are you as excited as me? Your going to see our house for the first time." Basior sits on the bed and gets a odd far of look in his eye.  
I pet him. "You alright?" Basior leans into my hand and lets out a breath as if to sigh. Then he shoves my hand and buries his snout onto the crook of my neck,  
nuzzling me.

The rest of the day when by in a blur, doctors check up he give me some pain killers, getting crutches, lunch, Ms. McCall and Scott helping me into the car.

I watch Basior is case he get motion sickness but he seems to be okay in the car. "So Stiles, do you want Scott to stay over tonight?" I feel my face light up.  
"Yeah, that'll be great! Scott needs to drive me to school anyway." Scott looks back at me. "Yeah and that way I won't have to wake up before dawn."  
Basior puts his head on my lap, I pet him. "We can order some pizza and watch a movie and-" Ms. McCall gives me a disappointing look as she stops for a light.  
"-And we can go to bed at a good hour because tomorrows a school day?" Ms. McCall nods in approval.

We make it to my house, Ms. McCall waves as she pulls out. We wave and head inside. Basior quickly go's room to room sniffing here and there as I order our pizza,  
Scott's setting up some movie.

Basior come's back to me, looking up at me with sad eyes and whines. "What's up with him?" I see Scott leaning on the kitchen door. "He's hungry. I think dad already got some food for him. Let me check." I hop to the fridge, opening it I see that both lower drawers are full of meat and a sticky note 'Stiles, the meats are for Basior, I left the full list Deaton give me in your room. love you kid.' I grab one of the five pound package and put on a plate to get it to room temp.

The pizza comes, I unwrap meat for Basior placing on the floor with some difficulty. After I wash my hands I head over to the living room I sit down on the couch,  
I sprawl over it, as Scott grabs our drinks and plates. "Scott, I will never take couches for granted again." Scott laughs.

"No, I'm serious bro this couch is the best thing I've sat on in the last two weeks." Scott hands me a plate full of pizza, placing both cups on the coffee table.  
"All right, bro lets start the movie, move over." I pout, giving Scott my best puppy eyes. "You can sit on the armchair can't you?" Scott sighs.

"Your not vary good at that ya know. Just move over." I sit up with a huff, taking a bite of pizza and ripping it off.  
"Oooh~, Scott This is the best pizza ever!" I moan as I take a another bite. Scott sits down resting his hand on the back of the couch,  
Scott rolls his eyes and pushes play on a movie I haven't seen. Basior comes over, sitting on my good foot. Half way through the movie I start nodding off jarring awake every few min. So when I wake up in a dimly lit room and red eyes are looking at me. I scream, I feel hands on me, that only makes me scream louder,  
I hide my face trying to block out those eyes. I hear Scott voice and Basior's whimpers. Blinking I slowly lower my hands looking up at Scott's concerned face.

"Sorry Scotty, nightmare. I think I'll finish this movie later." Scott rubs my arms and nods. "Sure let's get some sleep." Helping me to my feet, We go upstairs to my room. I sit on my bed and sigh. 'My room, it feels so good to be in my room again.' I lay out on my bed taking vary inch I can. "I think I'll sleep in the guest room bro, you get some sleep and if you need something ask ok?" I prop up on my arms, bewildered looking at Scott who is by the door.

"Why? You always sleep in my room."

Scott shifts foot to foot, looking anywhere but me. "Just thought you needed the sleep, I don't want to keep you up?" Scott is ringing his hands and fidgeting worse that me. "Okay dude, what's up?" Scott looks at me in full puppy pout. "Nothing is 'up', just 'cause we have a sleep over don't mean we have to sleep in the same room or anything. Besides I don't want to sleep on the floor and get a crick in my neck or something?" I don't believe a word coming from my best friend.

"I don't know that you've gotten so old that you can't sleep on the floor, but whatever bro, you know where the sheets are, go knock yourself out." I wave Scott off. "Thanks bro." Scott walks off to make his bed closing the door behind him. I lay on my bed and sigh. 'Why doesn't he want to sleep in my room?'

Closing my eyes. I feel confabulate in my bed, with my pillow, in my room though it's a bit dusty it still nice to be home. I'm almost out when my bed dips.  
"Basior?" Basior nuzzles into my neck, laying down next to me. "mmm." Feeling Basior warmth I curl into him, I soon drift off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Groan 'huff' moan~ 'huff' mmm-" Knock. Knock. "Stiles, you alright in there?" 'Scott?' "Gasp!" Basior had pushed the blanket and my pants off the bed,  
my underwear pulled down just enough that to show my cock, that is ready to burst. Basior is licking me hard and fast. "Moan-" The door knob jiggles. "Stiles?!"  
"I-I'm fine! 'Groan' just- I think my p-pains med-d-s- 'moan' ran out." 'Huff' Basior moves on top of me, pushing me down. I can feel his cock burning a line into my chest.  
"Do you need anything Bro?" Basior opens his mouth taking all of me in. "No! I'm good! I'll be d-down in a min!" I bite down hard on my pillow to muffle a cry as I cum. "All right I've already had my shower, I'll head down and see about breakfast." Panting I nod, only to remember he can't see me. 'Thank goodness he can't.'  
"Ok bro." I sigh as I hear Scott going down the stares. Basior is still cleaning me, I squirm as it becomes to much. "Basior down. I need to get ready for school."

Basior give me one more lick, I shudder. Basior slowly gets off me. "You- we're going to have to work on that. I can't have you jumping me all the time." Basior huffs.  
Grabbing my crutches off the floor I head to my closet where grab the first shirt I see and a plaid over shirt, pants that are lose on me. easier to put on with a cast.  
I pick up some underwear and head out my door-'When did I lock my door?' To the bathroom to get ready.

I blush when I see the mirror, my shirt is covered in jizz. I quickly take it off and crumple it, stuffing it in the bottom of the hamper. Then set about getting ready.

I step into the kitchen fresh and clean Basior trailing after me. Scott is leaning on the counter eating some toast. I head to the fridge for Basior breakfast.  
"Dude your kitchen is barren, you need to do some shopping." Unwrapping the meat I place on a plate. 'Dad probably eat all the food in the house than eat out everyday.' "Yeah, think you can dive to the store after school?" Scott swallows a bite, nodding. "Sure thing bro." I rummage though the cabinets grabbing a large plastic bowl and some pop-tarts I have stashed. I hand two to Scott. "One's for me."

I start filling the bowl with water as Scott puts the pop-tarts in the toaster. "What are you doing with all that water?"  
Scott looks curiosity at the bowl. "It's for Basior, I don't know when dad's coming home. So I've got to set him up for the day. Can you take it to the back yard?  
I need to look for some rope or something." "Sure." Scott takes the water bowl out back, as I hobble to the garage Basior following me.

It's hard to move in the garage without crutches, It's such a mess boxes, odd bits and pieces strewn about. I see a cord of rope behind a couple boxes. Sighing I start moving the boxes one at a time, I grab one of of bigger ones and slump back as I lift it up thinking it was heavier.  
Basior steads me as I place the box down. "Thanks." I mutter as I scratch his ears.

I move the last of it to the side, reaching out for the rope I grab it, hefting it on my shroud. I start to head back in when I see a tent spike taking that too.  
I head inside, Scott's has already eaten. "Help me with this well ya? Need all of this and the meat." Scott hops up taking the rope in the crook of his elbow,  
holding the tent spike in his lift hand, grabbing the plate with his right. I open the back door.

Basior bolts, full stride running into the small wooded area behind my home. I laugh, grabbing one end of the rope I tie a loop then I move out to where I think the spike should go. "Here Scotty think you can put down the spike?" I dig into the ground with my good foot, where I want it.

"You think he'll be back?" Scott looks over to the woods. "If I call him, yeah." I move as Scott puts the spike there and drives it into the ground,  
leaving the metal ring at the top visible. Scott ties the other end of the rope to it testing it with a tug. "Okay that should do." I grab the meat from Scott and with some effort sit on the grass. Taking a deep breath I call out. "Basior!" 30 sec later Basior comes barreling in almost crashing into me.

I pet him as he nuzzles in to my neck when his starts licking, I push on him. "Okay, okay I got to go to school now be good and stay here." I slip the rope on him.  
Basior growls at it. Scott steps back. He Takes some of the rope in his mouth and chews on it. "Hey! No! You have to be tie up. I can't be here all day and besides we don't have your tags yet." Basior stops chewing but still has the rope in his mouth. "Here eat this and be good." I set the plate down near him and get up.

Basior paws his way to me touching my feet with his nose and whines. "I'll be back after school Basior, it'll be ok." I pet him and turn to Scott who already half way through the house. "Bye Basior I'll see you later." I wave at him as he sits, head down looking like a abandon puppy. I sigh as I close the back door.

I grab my pop-tarts they're only lukewarm now and hop to the front door grabbing my keys, locking up. I head in the passenger side of my jeep, Scott already starting it. We pull out and head for school.

We listen to music the whole way to school rocking out. We pull up to a parking spot and get out. I hear whispers, people are eyeing me. 'I wander if any of the rumors are cool.'

Scott grabs both of our backpacks and head up the stairs to the doors. We are heading to Scott's locker when Scott stops dead in his tracks. 'And stiffs the air.  
What the fuck?' Scott eyes go big, dopey smile slapped on his face. Looking at a girl with brown hair walking ahead of us. "Let me guess, Allison." Scott sighs and nods, Then sputters. "H-how did you know?" "Dude, your drooling who else would it be?" Scott shrugs and starts walking, I keep a eye on this 'Allison', she's talking with Lydia now. 'Huh? Lydia is-it's- ah-?' I scratch my head, confused at the tangle of emotions.

Allison has brown eyes, stupidly cute cupid's bow lips and she- the way she walks it's- is confidant, strong. Too caught up in try to find anything about Allison,  
I yelp when Scott puts his hand on me. Blinking I blush at the sound I made. "You good? Class about to start." "Yeah bro just thinking." Scott nods slowly.  
"If you do feel tired or anything you can just go to nurse's offices, Ok bro?" I shake my head. "No, no I'm up for class, let's go."

We walk into class just as the bell rings. But for once Harris didn't berate us for being 'late' he just ignores us. 'Maybe having a cast isn't so bad.'  
Morning class's past by quickly, catching quick glaces of Allison but haven't had time to talk to her. Lunch rolls around.

After grabbing our food Scott leads us to a table that I'm not ok with Jackson, Isaac, Danny, Lydia, 'Okay sitting with Lydia is a dream come true.' And Allison.  
Scott set our food down placing me next to Isaac and Scott sits in between me and Allison. Jackson groans. "Why is Stilinski sitting with us? It's bad enough having McCall here." Lydia slaps his arm lightly. "Allison wants Scott here and Scott wants Stiles. Besides where else do you think he was going to sit?"

"Anywhere else?" Lydia sighs rolling her eyes. "Jackson just-" I laugh nervously. "No it's alright, you know what? I don't want to sit with a bunch of class A jerks." I take my tray in one hand and turn to hobble away. "Stiles bro just sit down, I want you meet Allison." I turn facing her with a blank face, she looks shy, unsure of what to do.

"Hello I'm Stiles Stilinski. Yes 'Stiles' is a nickname, no I'm telling my real name. My dad's the Sheriff and your sitting next to my best friend.  
I think that covers it, see you later Scott." I turn and hop out of the cafeteria leaving stunned slice behind, I don't stop till I'm on the field.

After eating alone I take my time waiting till it's almost time for class. Scott is already sitting by the time I get in. "Dude! What was that?! Wh-" Scott's harsh whispers are cut off by the bell. I'm happy to forget what happen, not my best introduction. But Jackson just brings the worst out of people. Scott shots me sad looks all through out class.

Walking to the next class. "Stiles what's going on?" I look at Scott in utter disbelief. "Dude since when have you been chummy with Whittemore? Have you forgotten all the-" "I am not chummy with Jackson! He's just with Lydia, who is Allison's best friend!" I huff. "Please Bro, just sit with me tomorrow?" Scott looks like a kick puppy. "Fine! I'll try sitting with them tomorrow. Just drop the puppy eyes." Scott looks enthusiastic.

I roll my eyes. "Come on. We're going to be late."

After class, Scott runs to the locker room to change, hopping behind I spot Allison. 'Why wait?' "Hey! Allison?" She turns to me a light blush taking her cheeks.  
"Yes?" I take a breath. "Sorry, for the blow up at lunch Jackson's a right git and he gets under my skin some times, just- I'm sorry." Allison shifts, nodding.  
"Yeah he is a bit, but with Lydia he's shows a different side so I don't think his all bad." I scoff. "Sure whatever, but I will sit with you guys tomorrow, so see you then?" Allison smiles. "Sure! I've heard so much about you, I just know we'll be good friends." We say our goodbyes and I head to the field.

I sit on the bench not even trying to change in to my uniform just waiting for Scott so we can go shopping. When the team walks out of the locker room Scott doesn't come sit with me. Instead he's running laps with the rest of the team. 'He isn't even breathing hard. And wow he's keeping pace with Isaac.' I stare at Scott,  
try to piece together what the hell is going on with him. 'Drugs maybe? No Melissa's a nurse she'd catch him if he was using. Well maybe if- No, no Scott's not careful enough for that. I love him but he isn't the brightness crayon in the box. What if-"

"You should just tell him how you feel Stilinski then I wouldn't have to sit next to ether of you losers." I look up at Jackson who crash my train of thought into a raver. Blinking I said the first thing on my lips. "Huh?" Jackson look less pleased by my lack of reaction. "You and McCall, Stilinski if you two dated I wouldn't have to be around you losers, 'coz Lydia only let McCall sit with us the last week and a half because Allison likes him." I take in that info. 'So Allison dose like Scott or is a great actress and is willing to pull others into her plans.'

"-Are you listening to me?" I shake my head. "Oh sorry how rude of me I didn't hear a thing you said maybe you can start from the beginning. Oh wait, I don't care." Danny and Isaac snicker Jackson rounds on then but before he can say some thing coach's voice booms. "Jackson stop sipping tea with Btilinski and RUN YOUR LAPS!"

Once practice is over Scott drives us to a small food mart on the way to my house. We end up Buying enough food to fill the back sits of the car and some in the trunk. I'm first out of the car when we get to my house. Scott grabs some of the groceries, as I open the door. Scott drops off the bags in the kitchen as I head to the back. "I going to check on Basior." As Scott go's to get a another load. "Okay I got this, don't want you falling over yourself again." I shake my head.

"Ha ha, Scott your so funny."

I open the back door to see Basior curled at end of the rope, at the far end of the yard I get close seeing his asleep. I smile. "Basior?" Basior's legs twitch.  
'Is he dreaming?' "Basior." I get closer, more twitching his ear is go back and forth try to find the sounds source. Then he starts whining a high and painful sound.  
"Basior! Wake up." Basior eyes snap open, his body flails, his leg catches my leg and I fall on my ass. "Fu-'Groan' Fuck!" I lay on my side rubbing my butt.

"Fuck that hurt!"

Basior nudges me with his nose, giving out a low whine. Scott comes over to the door. "Stiles you ok? I hear- Stiles!" Scott rushes to me and scoops me up like it's nothing. "I'm fine Scott, just fell. You can uh put me down now." I'm blushing a little being held bridal style. Scott shifts, carefully putting me down, handing me my crutches. Basior sniffs me and whines. "I'm ok Basior just a little sore, here let's get you inside." I lean down and take the rope, slipping it off of Basior.  
Basior yips and starts running circles around us, I laugh shaking my head as we head inside.

"Do you want to order pizza for tonight bro or are you planing on cooking?" "Mmm pizza I'm kinda tired." Scott nods an orders our pizza as I take out some meat for Basior, then I lay down on the couch. Basior lays on the floor in front of the couch. I must have doze off because the next thing I know is there's pizza, soda, plates and some cookies I bought on the table. "Your awake good I was just about wake you myself." Blinking I gaze at Scott. "Ho-'yawn' how long was I out?"

Scott looks at his phone. "Mmm I guess 35 minutes or so. Are you ready for some food?" I rub my eyes and sit up, taking a plate, holding out for Scott to load pizza on.  
Scott nods to himself and puts four slices on my plate. "Thanks bro." Scott smiles and turns on the TV we chat as we eat.

"Dude I'm stuffed. How can you still be hungry?" I eye Scott from the couch as he comes back from the kitchen with some chips. "Dude I'm a growing boy and you saw me running laps I need to restore my energy." Scott smiles and sits down, I scoff then snatch a chip from him and eat it. Scott pouts "I thought you said you weren't hungry?" I shrug. "Just wanted to taste some before you eat them all." "I wasn't going to eat the whole bag!" I sigh as I get up. "Sure."

"Heading to bed?" I look back at Scott's puppy eyes and wince. "Y-'yawn' y-yeah man, I'm nodding off as it is." Scott nods and pouts as he eats more chips.  
"See you in the morning Scott." Scott looks up. "G'night bro." "Night and don't eat the bag too."

Basior follows my up as I head to the bathroom, I wash up and go to my room, Basior is already on my bed. To tried to scold him I just change into some sweat pants and flop down on my bed. I feel Basior move closer, I sigh smiling I wrap my arm around him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up four hours earlier than I need to. 'Why is it so cold?' I turn into my pillow burying myself in my blankets, soon falling asleep again.

"NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT-! NO-!" I scream, falling down the cliff again.

Scott bangs open my door, almost sending me into a panic. "Stiles wha- what's wrong? And why are you on the floor?" I look around, I'm wrapped up in my blankets on the floor of my bedroom. I look back at Scott. "You- I-I-" My breathing becomes labored, look around again Basior's not in the room. "Basior?" I mange to wheeze out,  
Scott looks really confusion now. "Huh? Stiles what's up?" I close my eyes trying to clam down but it's to much.

'That dream. Fuck, it felt real.'

The room blurs, Scott voice is distorted, my breathing gets worse. I feel something tugging at me then I'm being pulled up, My head flops as I'm being man handled. "Come on Stiles. Your ok, come back, your fine, I'm fin- hey look your wolf is back, we're all okay." Looking at the doorway, Basior is walking in slowly head hanging low, like he's scared of making things worse. "Bas-Ba-" Scott's hand on my chest holds me in place. "Shh don't push yourself, just breath with me okay?" I reach out for Basior, he come over quickly putting his head on my bed. I let my hand rest on him.

Feeling his fur calms me down quite a bit, Scott is rubbing my shoulders and back trying to get me to relax and breath normally. Slowly I get my breathing back under control, I slump into Scott's chest too drained from everything to hold myself up. "You okay bro?" I nod, Scott hugs me loosely, continues rubbing my shoulders.

"We-We've got school in an hour and half do you think you'll be up for it or do you want to stay home today?" I nod into Scott's shoulder. "I'm good bro, I'll start breakfast you go  
ahead and take your shower." Scott stills. "You sure? I think your dad will understand if you stay." I sit up. "I'm fine Scott just didn't sleep well is all." Scott hesitates but gets up.  
"If you need something-" "Yeah I'll call you." Scott nods and leaves not closing the door on his way out. I fall back onto my bed and let out a long breath, Basior pushes closer  
lifting my arm up as he pushes under me. I lay there for a moment gathering my strength then I sit up slowly. I rub my eyes looking at Basior, I sigh as he puts he's head on my lap.

"Come on lets get food started."

I pat Basior's head as I reach down for my crutches and get up, slowly making my way to the kitchen Basior by my side. I hear the water turn on as Scott takes his shower.  
I take out some eggs, rice, peppers, a onion and a few spices, making two omelets. Grabbing Basior's meat I set it down on the counter to warm, Basior nudges my hand I pet him as the omelets cooks.  
By the time Scott comes down the foods done, I set the table plates and drinks. I look up to see Scott glancing at Basior. 'Scott's eyes are doing that thing again...'  
I stare, but just like the last couple of times it's just an instant. "Bro! that smells amazing what did you make?" I put a omelet on Scott's plate. "Just some omelets."  
Scott plops down and starts eating. "Mmm."

I plate my own food and sit down. 'Should I ask him about it? Will he take it the wrong way? Hey bro, I think you may have to much Iron in your diet or maybe your a werewolf. Ha! Yeah right, I guess sleep my depraved bran thinks that's a option... But still.' "Hey Scott?" Scott looks up from his plate fork in his mouth.  
Scott swallows quickly, I grimace. "Yeah Bro?" I open my mouth and nothing comes out.

I sigh. "Will you fill the water for Basior? while I take my shower." Scott smiles. "Sure thing bro! anything else you need?" I shrug and go back to eating.  
"Oh! there's a new super hero movie playing this weekend do you want to go see it?" "Sure Scotty, umm which one was it?" Scott blinks. "Don't know." I nod.  
'Scott just likes watching the explosions, I do too but I also like the stores.' I finish eating and rinse off my plate then head up stars.

Basior trails after me stopping at my room for something to ware, when I walk into the bathroom. Basior tries to walk in too I end up closing the door on him before I noticed. Basior makes a small yelp of surprise and darts forward, making me grab the sink to keep up right. "Out." Basior lays down and huffs as he lick his side.  
I point to the hall. "Out." Basior doesn't even look up. "Fine, I don't have time for this." I close the door and lock it and start taking off my pj's, Basior is looking at me but I pointedly ignore him.

I turn on the water warming it, I open the cabinet take out some supplies and wrap my cast. When the waters it is the right temp I take off my boxers,  
Basior's watching is starting to make me blush so I quickly hop into the shower closing the curtain blocking him from view. Basior is quite as I clean off the sweat from my nightmare, feeling better I sigh leaning into the hot spray. After a few min I quickly wash my hair and rinse off, I open the curtain to see Basior laying propped up by the door like he's keeping everyone out. "Your ridiculous you know that right?" Basior glares at me, I burst out laughing which seems to spook Basior but he just huffs and curls up.

Shaking my head I change into my cloths, brush my teeth. I try to open the door but Basior is being a doorstop. "Come on, move Basior I need to go to school and you-  
aren't you hungry? Maybe I should just cook up that meat on the counter for dinner roast dose sound nice, don't you think?" Basior huffs but dose move out of the way. We head down stairs.

"Hey bro, already put the water outside. Do you want me to grab your bag?" I look at my hands I forgot my backpack up in my room. "Yeah thanks, oh I've forgot my homework on my deck grab that too." Scott nods and takes the stairs two at a time. "Come on Basior I've got to get you set up." I grab his food from the counter and I wobble a little as I head to the back door.

'Maybe I got less sleep than I thought.'

I open the door, hobbling out into the yard. Basior doesn't run full force like yesterday, he's plastered to my side like in the river bed. I pause remembering what happen than and in the dream this morning. 'Nope, no, no, no, nope not thinking about it! Nope.' I force myself to walk, my movement more jerky. I make it to the looped end of the rope and set down his food then plot down, Basior sits down on my left and nuzzles me as I fiddle with the rope. I slip it on him with some difficulty but he doesn't chew it today so I count that as a win.

As Basior eats I get up and head back inside, Basior forgets his food and walks with me to the end of his rope pulling on it when he can't follow me farther. Basior whines tugging on the rope some more. "Hey it's ok Basior. I'll be back before you know it, just stay here and watch the house okay?" I pet Basior as he tries to get closer to me. I take a step out of Basior's reach. "See you soon, oh if you see my dad go easy on him, he's been working hard."

Basior lays down looking lost, I sigh as I close the back door. I walk out the front to find Scott in the jeep already, when he spots me he turns the key revving it a bit. I hop in giving Scott a point look. "Be more gentle with him, he's not some sports car." Scott looks sheepish. "Sorry Bro, won't happen again." I nod. "Good."

We make it to school in good time. We make our way though the crowds, some people are look at me but not as much as yesterday. 'Guess the rumors are dying down  
already.' We make it to Scott's locker when Allison walks by, Scott waves to her. "Hello Scott, Stiles doing alright?" Scott launches into a detailed account of  
breakfast and how she needs to try my cooking at some point. I tune out a bit looking though my homework making sure it's all there and looking for any mistakes.

"What do you think?" I look up to see both Scott and Allison staring at me. "About what?" Scott shakes his head. "Going out to pick up new cloths this weekend,  
for Lydia party?" I grimace. "I don't know Scotty, I don't think it ready mater. nothing is going to look good with this." I swing my left leg to make my point.  
"Hey Don't be like that I'm sure with Allison's and Lydia's help we'll find something." Scott winks at me knowing my almost live long crush on Lydia, but it just has my stomach rolling which has me more confused. "I don't know..." Allison chimes in. "Maybe we can go out to lunch before hand I still need to try all Beacon Hills has to offer." Scott bounces. "Yeah we could eat at the diner it's the best place for milkshakes and fries." Scott gives me an expecting look. 'Damn it.'

"If I feel up for it I guess..." Scott gives my shoulder a bump as he takes my bag and starts walking to class. morning class pass by quickly I nodded off a few times but manage not to fall asleep, lunch is next.

'Fuck why do I have to do this?' I glace at Scott as we fill our trays, he's talking with Allison with the most sicking cute face. 'Right...' We finish up getting our food and head over to the table everyone else is sited, leaving me to sit next to Danny and Scott. "Stilinski decided to be a class A jerk with us?" 'Don't fall for it, Don't take the bait, just breath.' I look down and grit my teeth. "Or are you just Scott lap dog? Can't go anywhere without him?"

Scott glares down Jackson. "Oi! Back off Jackson he's had a rough couple of weeks. And I'm sure seeing your mug doesn't improve it." Our table had a few snickers and smiles but the table a cross from us burst out lathing, whether by pour timing or they heard what Scott said I don't know. But it had Jackson sliding down his sit.  
"What did happen to you? Scott never said much, just that you were hurt." I blush then pale, I start shaking thinking about what happen. "Ugh, well I got lost in the woods, fell down into a river bed and then then -th." Red eyes are burned into my retinas so I close my eyes but that only makes them burn brighter.

"You alright there?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah." I shake my head trying to think stare. "Yeah, well when I fell this happen." Pointing to my leg. "I was down in that hole for five days before my dad fond me." The table erupt "But how did you survive that long?!" "I-" "Did you have to drink your our piss like in that show?" "What? n-" "Was it cold? Did they have to cut off your-" Scott stood up. "Enough! Stiles will tell you the full story in time and only if he whats to." I smile at Scott thankful for the save.

The table go's back to talking about Lydia party. "Jackson make sure to wear your blue shirt and black pants you know my favorite ones Oh! and I'll need you to pick up some more drinks we almost run out last time." Lydia taps away on her phone. "Lydia I was wondering if you could going shopping this weekend helping me and Scott find something to wear?" Lydia looks Scott up and down. "Sure what time?" "How does Saturday after noon sound? we're thinking of going out to eat for lunch. Maybe you could join us?" "Mmm Yeah sure I've got nothing for then. Where we meeting up?" Allison looks to Scott. "You know that little diner down near 1st street?"  
"Yes. I'll meet you there around 12?" "Sounds good." I look around in horror. 'They just planed out the weekend without telling Lydia I'm going too.'

Scott gives me a thumbs up under the table, smiling goofy. The rest of lunch past by with small talk. As soon as I finest eating I got up from the table and hurry out to the next class. Allison walks in and spotted me and smiled, I smiled back but quickly looked down when Lydia looked over. Scott slid into class just as the bell rang out.

After class ends I catch up with Scott. "Dude how could you not tell Lydia about us all going together? When she finds out- she'll- she will have Jackson- 'Gasp'." "Hey breath, it's fine Allison's got our back. Only good things will happen this weekend!" Scott pats my back as I huff out a breath. "If you say so Bro..."  
"I do, Who knows maybe she'll finally see what she's been missing." Scott wiggles his eyebrows. I shove him as best I can. "Come off it." 'I really don't think Lydia will ever see me as anything more than a bench warmer, but it dose make me feel a little better.'

The rest of class's past by as boring as possible. "Ya know I think they do it on purpose." Scott looks back at me. "Who dose what?" I shake my head 'I said that out loud?' "The teachers or the school bored who ever is in charge of the class's, they make the class's boring on purpose." Scott blinks looking thoughtful. "But don't teacher get more money for better over all grades?" I nod, good point. "Than it's the school bored making sure they don't have to pay them and us students are left to die of boredom!" Scott chuckles shaking his head fondly. "You think of the weirdness things bro." I shrug, Smiling. "Someone has too." After practice I want for Scott on the bench. 'Scott game has gotten so much better, what could it be?' I see shoe's in my sight, looking up I suppress a groan.  
Jackson is there with Isaac and Danny. "Hiya Stilinski wanting for your boyfriend?" I roll my eyes. "And what are you doing Jackson? Looking for a place to have a threesome?" Jackson sputters his face red with anger. "You'd better watch it Stilinski or you'll find yourself alone one day with no one to help you."

I laugh, pretty hard. 'How can I not?' Jackson and Isaac look spooked, Danny mutters about braking me. "Sorr-y, so-pfft-rry it's just tha-hat I just spent five days alone and with a broken leg and internal bleeding, with no one to hear my screams and then wolfs came sniffing around and yo-pfft- you think that you scare me?"  
I burst out laughing again. Scott comes out of the locker room smiling. "Looks like your getting along." Jackson pulls a sneer and leaves without a word.  
Scott looks between us puzzled.

Scott's face is scrunched up confused as he pulls me up. "So~ what was that all about, Bro?" I shake my head taking a few more breaths. "You had to be there dude."

When we pull up to house I see Dad's patrol car in the drive way. I hop out of the jeep garb my bag and start for the door when Scott calls to me. "Hey Bro?"  
I turn wanting for him to continue, I notice that the jeeps still running. "Umm I kinda have plans with Allison tonight and I don't think I-" I close my eyes. "What are you doing keeping her wanting for?" "But-" I open my eyes giving my best don't you talk back to me face. "NEVER keep a lady wanting dude! Off with you! Shoo!  
And don't you dare go without flowers or something, you hear me!" Scott beams and waves taking off in my baby.

'If he scratches him, I'll kill him.'

I mange to unlock the door balancing my bag and leg. "Hey Dad I'm-" I clam up when I see him on the couch asleep. the coffee table is a mess of papers, police reports.  
That he will wish he hind before he went and fell asleep. I read though them quickly it's two reports one about the girl they found and the second one a missing person report. There doesn't seem to be much more info for the murder case but the missing person one is intriguing. Some out of towner who came in the day after the murder,  
payed for two weeks at a hotel in cash after two days no one saw him at the hotel. When the hotel open the room they fond a duffel full of clean cloths and pic of the guy and a girl together. The police where called when they realize the guy's car was still parked in the back corner, the pic fell out as I was reading I put down the report and pick it up. He's gorgeous! His black hair and subtle, his tan skin, his eyes fuck his eyes are like the elves cloaks in the lord of the rings not movies but the books all the colors of nature blended into those eyes. But he looks familiar some how.

Dad moves and I pocket the pic. When he doesn't move again I sigh heading to the kitchen to start dinner. I set the oven to heat up went I hear a whine out back.  
"Shit Basior!" I hurry out stumbling though the door, Basior sits up eyes full of sadness. "Oh fuck I'm sorry Basior I totally spaced on you!" I quickly take off the rope and pet him. Then I try to get up and shit, in my rush to get to Basior I went down on my knees, well nee and cash that hurts. I flop to my side and grip my leg, breathing harshly. Basior whines and prods me. "Ju-st give me a min." Basior paces a couple times before moving away.

"Stiles! Are you alright son?" Dad hand grips my arm. "Yeah-ah dad I'm fine just- Help! I've fallen and I can't get up! pfft." Dad sighs his grip loosen. "You are impossible." I smile cheekily. "But you love me for it." Dad shakes his head and runs a hand though his hair before help me up. "I think it's more in spite of it."  
I pout. "Boo your mean! Where's the father who looked for days in the wild for his only son?" Dad sigh again pulling me into a hug ruffing my hair.

"Welcome home kid." He whispers it into my hair as he kiss me there. 'You too dad.'

The oven beeps I pull away from my dad as he picks up my crutches. "Thanks dad." I smile softly. "Sure thing kiddo." We head inside Basior sitting just inside peeking out like he's intruding, he makes me think of a kid too shy to go help but needs to see the outcome. I head to the kitchen a bit surprised when Basior doesn't follow me but wants for dad to come in and then sits down next to him in the living room. I prep some parsnips for dinner to go with some fish. 'Parsnips if cooked right are just like potatoes but better for you, Dad.' I smile at the memory, cutting up the parsnips so they'll cook at the same time I grab some cauliflower from the fridge and take out a baking pan setting all food in seasoning it and setting it in the oven.

I sit down on the couch, Dad sitting in his chair watching a game, Basior still sitting there but as I lay down Basior gets up and lays down in font of the couch.  
I sigh letting my hand fall to pet him. We stay like that, until I smell the food and remember that I forgot to set a timer. Flailing off the couch scared Basior,  
Dad just laughs as I hop to the kitchen. "The food's fine! By the way thanks for your help Dad!" Dad comes into the kitchen a smirk on his face. "I know you can handle it, besides if I babied you I'd never hear the end of it." I huff, he's right of course but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it!

Dad sets the table even gets Basior food for me, I put some more cauliflower on Dad's plate. "So where's Scott? I thought he was staying here while you needed a driver." "He is, he had plans tonight he'll be back at some point." Dad nods. "He's with Allison." I choke on my drink, Basior whines licking my hand. "How-ow do you do that?" Dad chuckles. "I've only been a police officer for 24 years, besides he talked about her for over an hour. It's not that hard to put two and two together." I nod, looking at my plate. "He is petty warped up in her." Dad looks at me thoughtfully. "She's not going to get in between you two. You know that right?" I nod eating more so I can't blurt out what I'm thinking.

'Hope Scott knows that.'

After dinner Dad go's back to watching the game. I head up stairs Basior ahead of me he go's straight for my room I stop for the bathroom getting ready for bed.  
When I get to my room Basior on my bed looking up at me. "Your going to kill me with those eyes." Basior looks puzzles, I sigh sitting down at my desk. I take out  
my home work, I'm half way though English when I can't focus any more I push away from my desk shoving my hands into my pocket.

"Huh?" I pull out the pic of the guy, I had completely forgot about it. I brush my fingers over it, he seems cold. I look over the girl has she hand on his shoulder  
she's laughing, I look at the guys face again he's blushing around his ears just barely noticeable. 'Shy? Maybe she's teasing him?' I pull up to my computer and  
start tipping away looking at news papers and though school albums and models trying to think where I mite have seen him, he looks older but it's hard to tell how much 20-25 Maybe even 30 if he takes care of himself and by those pecs peeking out of his leather jacket he dose. 'Damn he looks good.' Basior growls and before I can wonder why.

Knock-Knock! I close the windows I had up and hind the pic. "Yeah Dad?" Dad opens the door. "Just coming to say goodnight kiddo." I relax smiling. "Night Dad."  
He looks at my computer. "You finish your homework?" "I'm working on it just needed a brake." Dad nods in understanding. "Did you remember your medication today?" I think back and nope, didn't do that. 'But today wasn't too bad.' "Umm no, I forgot to." Dad sighs nodding. "Goodnight son." "Night."

I take out the pic again just looking at it, I feel a twitch from my dick that has me shut the pic in a drawer and flipping back to my homework. 'Oh fuck not going to  
think about it! Nope, not thinking about anything other than school and work and schoolwork, yep!' Basior is Growling again, I look around then then to Basior.  
"What's up with you?" Basior huffs, I get up and check the window. Leaning against the window frame, tapping my fingers as I scan the tree line. Basior whimpers,  
I turn to him. "If your going to pout, then don't spook me like that." I go back to my desk flopping down, looking down at my unfinished homework.

It's 1:15 a.m. by the time I lay face down in bed, I sigh. Basior pushes up next to me nice and warm. I nuzzle into him.

* * *

 **Ello sorry this took forever, live has been a mess of late. I don't know when I'll finest the next chapter but I'm going to see this story though.**


End file.
